


Together Time

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Danny and I don't want to seem like the old people who don't talk to anyone."





	Together Time

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“How would you feel if I started called you Mags?”

Margaret walked into CJ’s office late on a Friday afternoon. The former White House Press Secretary and Chief of Staff sat at her desk, reading and popping tater tots into her mouth.

“How would you feel if I didn’t answer you?” the redhead countered.

“Oh c'mon. Margaret has so many fun nicknames and you just go by Margaret. Why is that?”

“It’s the name on my birth certificate.”

“You're being difficult.”

“Probably.”

“Didn’t anyone ever call you Maggie, or something like that?” CJ asked.

“My father and only my father. They tried in high school but I always corrected them. Leo tried too but I told him immediately that I preferred my whole name. It was one of the only times he listened to me unquestionably. You have to let people know or they will run around and just do whatever they please.”

“Pretty much.” CJ nodded.

“I'm letting you know. Bruno calls me Marnie though.”

“Aha, so someone is allowed to break the Margaret-only rule. What makes him so special?”

“Nothing.” There was a hint of a smile on her face. “I just like that one; it’s different and took a bit of thought. Why are we having this conversation?”

“I don't know. We should have more conversations. I want to get to know you better. It’s already quite clear that you are perfect at whatever you endeavor. Now I want to know the real Margaret Hooper. The one who hangs out at home, watches movies, and plays with her baby.”

“Oh.”

That didn’t sound too convincing. Maybe Margaret did not want to get too personal. CJ could not understand why but had no problem digging deeper. They had known each other about a decade now. She would not delude herself into thinking Margaret would be easy to get to know. The woman was as unique as a snowflake.

“What are your holiday plans, Margaret?”

Independence Day was next week. The foundation had been up and running for four weeks and it was a neverending sea of interviews, publicity, and meetings. CJ was looking forward to the long weekend. She would not be in the office again until Wednesday. She told Margaret she had to take some time off too.

“Bruno is flying in from New York to visit. I bought a little gas grill so he could make me a steak. I'm excited for Brian to see the fireworks, and his father of course.”

“When is the last time he saw him?” CJ asked.

“He comes once a month. Transcontinental flying can be draining. Bruno keeps talking about moving out here, to San Francisco. He hates LA.”

“It’s an acquired taste.”

“I'm considering moving when I get a moment to breathe; that won't be for the next year. It’s something to consider as I prepare Brian for daycare and preschool. What are you doing?”

CJ and Danny would be with his mother and stepfather in Newport Beach, the annual family barbecue. It was only about an hour’s drive from LA. After schmoozing with the relatives, they would head home. The condo association was having a barbecue CJ felt the couple should attend.

“The building is filled with thirtysomething singles and young families. Danny and I don't want to seem like the old people who don’t talk to anyone. We have just been busy so we are going to go through and wave.”

“Andy Slater will be in town late next week.” Margaret said.

“Really? I am finally going to be able to put a face to a voice. That’s terrific.”

“Yeah. He’s coming in Thursday to sit down with you and discuss construction plans. Rachel McTavish will be here that day too, giving you a crash course on the continent. We want to make the first trip there in January for a progress report. We have to get shots and everything scheduled.”

“Is six months enough time?” CJ asked.

“The foundation is going public on June 1, 2009. You need to be an expert in everything by then. You cannot be that from this office building. You’ve done this before…think of it as campaigning. I'll be with you the whole way.”

“Isn't that how Leo got anything done?”

“Yeah.”

“CJ?” Bonnie buzzed into her office.

“Go ahead.”

“Dale Spitzer is on Line 2 about Vanity Fair.”

“Put her through.” She looked at her Senior Assistant. “Thanks Margaret. Do you think you can get me more of these tater tots…they are terrific.”

“You got it.”

“Great. Is Bill around?”

Bill Prescott was CJ’s second in command. Franklin Hollis handpicked him so CJ was not sure how the relationship would work out. She liked Frank but didn’t know how she would feel about his people. It took less than a week for the two of them to gel.

“He is on his line.” Margaret said.

“OK. When I get off this phone call, I need him and Karyn in my office.”

“Right.”

CJ picked up the phone.

“Dale, tell me how beautiful it is in Manhattan today.”

***

“CJ, are you home?”

“Hi honey.” She flitted out of the kitchen and into Danny’s arms. The kiss she gave him was passionate.

“I would not mind coming home to that more often.”

“Yeah? How does the rest of your life sound?”

“Pretty damn good. Did you have dinner?”

It was after eight o’clock. Danny met an old friend for dinner so CJ was on her own.

“I made a turkey burger and I didn’t burn it.” she was beaming with pride. “I did it just like you showed me.”

“It was delicious, wasn’t it?” Danny asked, kissing her again.

“I loved it; not dry at all. The baby definitely liked it because it’s staying down.”

CJ’s queasiness and morning sickness, which could stretch into the afternoon and evening, outlasted her first trimester. She would be five months pregnant in a couple of weeks. The doctor said things were progressing as they should be. Since CJ would be 42 just after the baby was born, if it came on time, she went to the OBGYN every six weeks for a checkup.

“What's all that?” Danny asked, pointing to the mess in the living room.

“Oh my God Danny, why am I not unpacked? I came home, looked around, and thought it was crazy. I need to settle in…this is home.”

“You carried all of this stuff from the little storage room? You're not…CJ…those boxes were heavy. I thought we had a talk.”

Danny did not want to hover but it was important to him that CJ not overdo it. She was doing her work for the foundation at least nine hours a day. He could not watch her there but at home, he wanted her relaxing. There was nothing relaxing about lugging boxes across their large condo.

“Bonnie was here earlier; she helped. I promise that I did no heavy lifting.” She lifted her hand. “Scout’s honor.”

CJ headed to the living room but Danny pulled her back into his arms. She smiled, stroking his beard.

“Daniel…”

“I haven’t seen you since early this morning.”

He held her closer, their baby keeping a bit of space between them. CJ could tell that Danny was eager. Whenever he felt the bump of her belly on his own he was ready to take her. Two weeks ago she got a good laugh when he had to shake off an erection in the grocery store. CJ told him that he would be arrested if he were not able to get that condition in check.

“Later; I want to finish this.”

CJ returned to the living room, sitting Indian style amongst the mountain of things. Danny sat on the couch.

“What time are we going to your mom’s on Monday?” she asked.

“I definitely want to sleep in. So we will get up around 10:30. If we shower together…”

“Together?” CJ raised an eyebrow.

“It saves time.” Danny reasoned.

“Never once has that been the case, Daniel.”

“It saves water.” He amended.

“Again…”

“OK, OK, I just really like to shower with you.”

“What time are we leaving? I think we have moved away from the subject at hand, Mister.”

“Noon.”

“Perfect. I'm going to spend this weekend unpacking and arranging this stuff. I think I've kept it boxed for so long because I was not sure if I was staying.”

“A comforting thought.” Danny got up, went to the kitchen for a beer, and returned. “Do you want some help?”

“No, I'm alright.”

“OK.”

Danny had walked across the room when CJ stopped him. Communication and together time was important, her psychiatrist told her. She needed to broaden the horizons of her relationship.

“Well, I could use a bit of help. I have more than I thought.”

“Are you sure? I understand if you want to be alone; it’s alright with me.”

“No.” she reached out to him. “Stay.”

Danny smiled. He sat down with her on the floor and started digging through her books.

“I didn’t know you liked Dylan Thomas.”

“I love him. I Have Longed To Move Away is my favorite poem. Leo bought me that book for my 30th birthday. Actually, he gave it to me…I think he had it for a long time.”

“You two were pretty close, hmm?”

“Yeah.” CJ nodded. “Even more so after his heart attack and my promotion. We ended up spending a lot of time together and reaching a new understanding of each other. It was nice.”

She got quiet. Danny just looked at her as she sifted through a small box of knick-knacks. He wondered if there was something deeper to CJ’s relationship with Leo, laughed a bit at the silliness of the thought, and then decided it was none of his business.

“I think this should go in the nursery.” CJ handed Danny a figurine of a mother cradling her child.

“How old is this?” he asked.

“30 years maybe. It was the last gift my mother bought for me before she died. All my moving around and I have managed to keep it close.”

“It will be perfect.”

“Are you sure that you want to keep the sex of the baby a surprise?” CJ asked.

“Absolutely.”

“Would it be alright if I found out? I promise to keep it to myself.”

“You would not be able to…I know you. What happened to 10 fingers and 10 toes?”

“Dr. Cisneros ruined it by telling me she knew the sex.”

Danny laughed. Leaning against the couch, he pulled CJ onto his lap.

“You're adorable.” He said, giving her Eskimo kisses.

“Am I?”

“Mmm hmm. I am nuts about you.”

Their kissing was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. CJ had a funny look on her face when she saw the display and answered it.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“How are you?”

“OK. I got your email; about the wedding.”

“I sent that in May. I was afraid you wouldn’t answer.”

“I thought I replied.” Toby said. “I noticed this morning that I did not.”

“Oh.”

“You're pregnant.”

“Almost five months. Are you coming?”

“I will have to squeeze it. The twins are going to be here and I already see them too little as is. Also, I am starting at Columbia in September. I can only stay overnight.”

“I understand.”

“I will be there CJ.”

“I need you to walk me down the aisle.”

“I would think the President…”

“He will be here but I want you.”

“Yeah. OK. Its late here, so…”

“Yeah. Do you need anything; anything at all?”

“No.”

“Would you tell me if you did?”

“I hope that I would. I will see you next month.”

“You can always call.”

“I know. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

She flipped her cell phone closed and looked at her fiancée.

“Toby?” Danny asked.

“I am not going to cry.” CJ said.

“You might.”

She shook her head as tears pooled in her eyes. Leaning her head on Danny’s shoulder, he rubbed her back.

“It’s alright, sweetie. I know it is tough being far away from him.”

“I just want to…I don't even know. We are all so far apart. I don’t just mean geographically.”

“It will settle down soon.” Danny replied. “Everyone is going to be here for the wedding. That will be fun; like a family reunion.”

“Fun is an interesting word for it.” CJ laughed, wiping her tears. “I love you, Danny.”

“I love you too. Why don’t we leave all this stuff until tomorrow and go to bed?”

“It’s about nine fifteen.”

“I didn’t say go to sleep, I said go to bed.”

“You want me, don’t you?”

“All the time.”

She got up from the floor, held her hand out for him, and they made their way to the bedroom. Danny was excited; it had been over two weeks since the couple was intimate. The heat of the California summer and CJ’s current condition were not always in harmony. She seemed just fine tonight, wearing a sexy sweet smile as she slid out of her blue lounge pants and Fleetwood Mac tee shirt. Danny could not take his eyes from hers as CJ lay across the bed. He rushed to make his way to her but she held up her hand.

“No clothes on the bed, Concannon.” She said. “I want you naked.”

Danny smiled from ear to ear as he undressed. Moccasins, chinos, Polo shirt, and boxers. He moved into her arms, capturing her in a passionate kiss.

“Have you noticed that I lost a little weight?” Danny whispered, kissing her neck and shoulder.

“I did. You're adorable anyway. As long as you feel good then so do I. You feel really good.” She laughed as he stroked her skin.

CJ did not want to wait tonight. She knew her man; sometimes Danny wanted to touch, stroke, and taste every centimeter of her before the headline act. While she loved those nights, loved lavishing attention on him as well, tonight she was ready for action.

“Danny…” she pulled him closer, into a kiss. “Now; I really want you.”

He could not resist that, and she knew it. His body moved behind hers; they molded to each other perfectly. CJ reached back to caress his face as her leg moved over his. Then she took his hand.

“Do you want to be touched?” he asked.

“Oh God, yes.”

Over the months Danny became well acquainted with her clit. He loved the way she whimpered when he touched her.

“Make love to me Danny.”

CJ pushed herself against him. She finally had what she wanted when he slid inside of her so she let him work it slow. Never once did Danny dissatisfy her between the sheets. He knew what he was doing so CJ would relax and let him take the wheel.

“Oh God, oh Claudia Jean, mmm.” He murmured into her hair as his hand cupped and squeezed her breast.

CJ bit down on her lip; it was building so quickly and she felt an explosion coming. Danny felt it too; he increased the pace of his thrusts.

“Danny! Oh, oh, oh, ohhh God, oh Danny.”

“I love you. I love you; oh God, oh honey.”

Shared climax was the most amazing thing with the two of them. Stars danced behind CJ’s eyelids; Danny still held her close as they trembled. Sprinkling tender kisses across her skin, so warm on his lips, Danny caressed the life of their child growing inside of her.

“Are you alright?” he asked, softly stroking her hair.

“Mmm, yeah.”

He pulled out, moving onto his back. CJ turned and cuddled in his arms. Danny kissed her forehead.

“You know what I like? I like being naked with you. I like the way your skin feels when it’s close to mine.”

“You could write poetry.” CJ said. “I bet you could.”

“Love makes me loopy I guess.”

CJ tilted her chin and kissed his mouth.

“Danny?”

“Hmm?” he threw the sheet over them.

She didn’t say anything for a while. Danny felt her relax in his arms and thought she fell asleep. No doubt sex made her tired…CJ’s body was in a delicate condition.

“Sometimes there is so much I want to say. I just don’t know if I have the words.”

“I thought you were asleep.” He replied.

“No, just thinking.”

“Whatever you want to say to me, just say it. I won't ever laugh at you or think it’s silly. Take as much time as you need. I'm not going anywhere.”

“Make me an irrational promise.” CJ repeated his words from months ago.

“There is nothing irrational about it. Sleep now.” He kissed her. “Maybe we can talk in the morning. I will make breakfast before we finish unpacking.”

“Anything I want?” she asked, sitting up some.

“Whatever your heart desires.”

“Oh boy…that’s a tall order.”

“I've got stamina Claudia Jean; I've got mad game.”

She laughed, turning over on the mattress. As much as she liked being in his arms, CJ needed space when she slept. Actually she was a bit of a bed hog. It did not take long for Danny to realize they would need a king-sized bed. That way he would not end up injured or single. The former reporter wondered how many couples spilt up in the basis of sheets and pillows. Smiling to himself, he spooned behind her but still gave her distance. Danny’s smile was even bigger when CJ reached back for him. She wanted him closer.

“You're not going to end up elbowing me in the middle of the night, are you?” he asked.

“I don't know. You willing to risk it?”

“I am.” Danny nodded, sliding his arm around her and the baby.

“Good.”

***


End file.
